


Total Drama Second Generation

by ValentinaEmberWolff



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Multi, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaEmberWolff/pseuds/ValentinaEmberWolff
Summary: Please don't criticize the ships.I don't really know what to say here but this will have my interpretations of the TDI characters kids. It will be in both the parents POVs and the kids POVs. Some chapters will have multiple POVs. Also,Because a lot of the male characters don't have last names,I will be giving them last names.





	1. Just a little bit of info about the characters jobs and other stuff

The Boys Jobs:  
Alejandro-Model  
Brick-In the military  
Cody-Teacher  
Dave-Health Inspector  
DJ-Animal Rights Activist  
Duncan- Architect (Cause he moved on from being a delinquent)  
Ezekiel-Hunter  
Geoff-Party Planner  
Harold-Karate Movie Actor  
Justin-Model and Actor  
Lightning-Football Player  
Leonard-Video Game Tester  
Mike-Psychiatrist  
Noah-Best Selling Author  
Owen-Cooking Show Host  
Rodney-Farmer  
Scott-Farmer (He lived on a farm)  
Sam-Video Game Developer  
Shawn-Natural Disaster Survivalist  
Trent-Musician (He plays guitar in my OC's band called Scream Queens)  
Topher-Model and Actor  
Tyler-Model for Adidas and he owns a sport store

The Girls Jobs:  
Amy-Cheerleader  
Anne Maria-Owns her own hair salon  
Bridgette-Professional Surfer  
Courtney-Office Executive  
Dawn-Wiccan Supply Store Owner  
Dakota-Fashion Designer and Actress  
Eva-Olympic Weightlifter  
Ella-Birthday Party Rental Princess  
Gwen-Artist  
Heather-CEO of her own company  
Izzy-Bungee Jumping Instructor  
Jo-Prison Guard  
Jasmine-Has her own nature show  
Katie-Model  
Lindsay-Makeup Artist  
Leshawna-Rapper  
Shasta (My OC)- Has her own band that does covers called Scream Queens (She's the singer)  
Samey-Cheerleader  
Sadie-Fashion Designer  
Sierra-Cook  
Sky-Athlete Zoey- Part of Maeve's band called Scream Queens (She's the drummer)

The kids and their parents-  
Delanie Webb-Sam and Dakota's daughter  
Axel and Luna Jackson- Lightning & Amy's son and daughter (Twins)  
Daniel and Selene Pierce- Dawn and Scott's son & daughter (twins)  
Lola Freeman- Leonard and Ella's daughter  
Destiny and Camilla Coleman-Duncan and Courtney's daughters (twins)  
Thalia Dixon-Trent and Gwen's daughter  
Jesse,Jeremy,and Jackson McArthur-Brick and Jo's sons (Triplets)  
Jae and Salem Hunt-Justin and Shasta's daughter and son (twins)  
Delilah Joseph (Is that DJ's last name???)- DJ and Sadie's daughter  
Sawyer Lewis- Dave and Sky's son  
Cora Anderson-Cody and Sierra's daughter  
Esther Cooper-Ezekiel and Eva's daughter  
Braeden and Genesis Daniels-Bridgette and Geoff's son and daughter (Twins)  
Tiffany Young-Tyler and Lindsay's daughter  
Jayden Wood-Shawn and Jasmine's son  
Olivia Eriksson-Owen and Izzy's daughter  
Anika Jones-Noah and Anne Maria's daughter  
Mira Green-Mike and Zoey's daughter  
Ryder and Seth Hicks-Samey and Rodney's sons (identical twins)  
Armani Burromuerto-Alejandro and Heather's son  
Luke McGrady (He's named after Luke Skywalker lol)-Harold and Leshawna's son  
(The parents might have more kids later on)


	2. First Day of School and Senior Kindergarten1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's birthday is also in this chapter. (September 7th) I'm also made up the other people's birthdays.

Dave's POV  
I woke up. Sky was still asleep. I checked my phone. It was 6:00 AM. I remembered it was her birthday today so I decided to make her breakfast in bed. Before I went to do that,I had to wake Sawyer up. I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out of the room carefully so I wouldn't wake Sky. I walked to Sawyer's room. I opened the curtains to let some sun in. Sawyer woke up. He looked at me. "Why are you waking up so early,Dad?" Sawyer asked. "I'm waking you up for two reasons. The first reason is that it's your first day of school today, the second reason is that it's your mother's birthday today and I need your help to make her her favourite breakfast food which is french toast." I said. "Alright. Can I get ready first?" He asked. I nodded and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I washed my hands before I got the ingredients. I got everything needed to make french toast. Sawyer walked downstairs. "Okay,Before you do anything with the food,go wash your hands." I said. Sawyer did as he was told. "Okay,I need you to crack three eggs for me." I said. "Alright." He said,grabbing his step stool and placing it next to the counter. He started to crack the eggs. Once he finished,I got a bigger bowl and poured the eggs and other stuff for the mixture into the bowl. "Now,You need to have breakfast. You can have some cereal. What kind of cereal do you want?" I asked. "Lucky Charms!" He said,happily. I got him a bowl,the milk,the Lucky Charms,and a spoon. I let him pour his cereal and milk while I started to cook. He sat down at the table and started to eat while I continued to cook. I finished cooking and I put the french toast on a plate,poured syrup on the french toast,got some orange juice and poured it into a glass. I put the orange juice and french toast on a tray. I walked upstairs and to mine and Sky's room. I opened the door and started to sing Happy Birthday. Sky woke up. She sat up. I finished and she smiled softly. "Aww,You made me breakfast in bed?" She said,happily. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome." I said,smiling softly. She started to eat. "I'll take Sawyer to school if you want?" I said. "Alright. Make sure he checks that he has everything in his backpack." She said. I nodded and walked downstairs. Sawyer finished his breakfast right as I walked into the kitchen. "Are you finished?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright,Put your dishes in the dishwasher and make sure you have everything that you need in your backpack." I told him. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to check to see if he had everything. He ran back downstairs and said,"Yep!" "Alright,Go say goodbye to your mother." I told him. He ran upstairs and did what I told him to. He ran back downstairs. "Get your shoes on." I said,getting my shoes and coat on and grabbing my car keys. After Sawyer got his shoes on,we walked to the car. We got in. We fastened our seatbelts. I put the key into the ignition and started the car. I backed out of the driveway and drove to the school. I parked and said,"Have a great day at school!" He got out of the car and I drove off.

Sawyer's POV  
I walked into the schoolyard. Most of my friends were there since it was 8:30. I walked over to the triplets. "Hey,Guys!" I said. "Hey,Sawyer." Jesse said. "Is Mira here yet?" I asked. "Why,Do you have a crush on her?" Jackson asked,smirking mischieviously. "N-No!" I quickly said. "Yes you do!" Jeremy said. Then they started singing,"Sawyer and Mira sittin' in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G,First comes love,Then comes marriage,Then comes baby in a baby carriage!" All three of them sang I looked over at the gate to the schoolyard. Mira had just entered the schoolyard. I ran over to her. "H-Hi,Mira!" I said,smiling and blushing lightly. "Hi,Sawyer!" She said,smiling brightly. "Do you wanna walk around with me for a little bit?" I asked her. "Sure!" She said. We walked around the schoolyard,talking about how our summer went until the bell rang. We walked inside. We walked to the kindergarten classroom. The teacher got up. "Hello there,I'm your new teacher,My name is Miss Diaz." She said. The other kids walked in. "Okay guys,take a seat at one of the tables." Miss Diaz told everyone. Everyone sat down. "Alright. I'm Miss Diaz. I'm going to get you guys to introduce yourselves. I want you to say your name and say one thing you like and one thing you dislike." She said. She pointed to Seth. "I'm Seth Hicks. I like playing football and I dislike when my twin annoys me." He said,glaring at Ryder. Ryder looked a little bit scared. She pointed at Tiffany. "I'm Tiffany Young. I like watching my favourite movie called Cinderella. I dislike when I can't remember things." She said. Miss Diaz pointed at Armani. "I'm Armani Burromuertos. I like playing sports and I dislike when people make fun of me." He said. She then pointed at Daniel. "I'm Daniel Pierce. I like helping my dad with his farm work and I dislike when people rat me out." He said. Next it was Jae. "I'm Jae Hunt! I like singing and I don't really like peas." She said. Lola was next. "I'm Lola Freeman. I like playing dress up and I don't dislike anything!" She said,cutely. I rolled my eyes a bit. "I'm Genesis Daniels. I like surfing and I dislike people who lie." Genesis said. Now,It was my turn. "I'm Sawyer Lewis. I like hanging out with my friends and I dislike when my friends are sad." I said. Then all the other kids took their turns introducing themselves. "Okay. We're going to start off with Language. We are going to be doing some spelling." Miss Diaz said. She gave us some words to spell. We spelled the words on a sheet of paper then handed it in. Next was Art. We got to draw our favourite things. Then it was Gym. We played a few games. Then it was lunch. Mira shared half her sandwich with me. After lunch,we had recess. Then,after recess we did Math and Music. Then it was time to go home. Before Mira went home with her mom,she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and blushed. Then,My mom came and took me home. Overall,That day was the best!


End file.
